sopeufandomcom-20200214-history
Telephone SOP
'SOP for Telephone' 'Step 1: Etiquette' 1. Pick up the phone greeting with good morning / good afternoon, followed by introducing of yourself and the organization: e.g. Good morning, Europe Unlimited, this is …. 2. Ask for a contact person and try to align your contact with 1 person so that he/she is fully up to date. - May I talk to Mr. /Mrs. - I would like to talk to Mr./Mrs. 3. Always make sure to ask if the person you are trying to reach is available for a chat at the moment of call. - Are you available for a chat at the moment? -If this is not the case, ask for the best moment to call back. -If you reach a voice mail always leave a message, asking for the best time to call back or requesting a call back. 4. Remember to always leave your contact details: e.g. your telephone number in Europe Unlimited or email. 5.Always have paper and pen within reaching distance so you can write down names / phone # / and email addresses. 6.Don’t call during lunch time or on Friday afternoons. Best time to cal is between 10:00 - 11:00am / 2:00 – 4:00 pm. 'Step 2: Phone call on ‘Speaker’' 1.To put a phone call on speaker, press the button ‘SPK’ just above ‘HOLD’. 2.To make sure you finish the call hang up the headset two times in a roll. Otherwise you risk to stay on the line. 'Step 3: Leaving a message while on speaker: ' - When you finish recording your message make sure you always ''hang up the headset two times in a roll. Otherwise you risk to stay on the line and continue recording! 'Step 4: Transfer a call to a colleague: 1. Press HOLD (Yellow button, right corner of the bottom) -The caller will be transferred to one of the 12 extensions: It will flicker green. 2. Call the extension # of your colleague. 3. Ask if he/she is available for a call (mention the name of the caller) 4.Press TRFR to then transfer the call. - If the transfer did not work, you can return to the person on hold by opening the extension with the flickering light. '''Step 5: Transfer a call from an unattended phone to yours: -If you hear a phone ringing and no one is picking it up: Press # 0 and you will be able to pick up the call from any phone in the office. Phone coverage during lunch: When you leave for lunch, be sure you assign someone to monitor your phone and take messages on your behalf. This is especially important when you are in charge of the general phone. 'Step 6: Forward the general line to your phone:' 1.Press SPK – 848 2.Choose 1 to continue or 0 to cancel. 3.Press your extension # followed by SPK. ''' Operating the Front Door (phone): 1.Press 1 followed by KEY for the front door. 2.Press 2 followed by KEY for the glass door. 3.How to dial in 2 persons into the same conversation (i.e. conference call) - When you are on the line with someone and you would like to add someone to the conversation u can do this by following the next steps: 1. Press HOLD to put your current partner on hold 2. Press 826 – you will hear the dialing tone 3. Press the extension # of your colleague or any external phone # 4. Tell him you are setting up a conference call and put him on hold as well 5. Now press HOLD again to connect to both speakers. 6. To add another person, follow steps 3-5. -Withdraw from the conference call by pressing TRFR, the other speakers will be able to continue their call. To get back to the conversation: simply press the flickering green extension. '''Do not disturb Set Do Not Disturb (DND) by pressing DND – 1 to block all external calls. Set Do Not Disturb (DND) by pressing DND – 2 to block all intercom calls. Set Do Not Disturb (DND) by pressing DND – 3 to block ALL calls. To cancel DND, simply press DND – 0.